Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refrigerator-stable foam that is useful for the production of refrigerator-stable ready-to-eat desserts.
Consumers have in recent times been desirous of foods that are ready-to-eat. This is particularly true in the categories of snacks and desserts. Thus, packaged desserts, especially in single-service packaging, of gels and puddings have become quite popular. These products must be formulated and processed in a manner as to be stable for a period of at least three months in order to accommodate commercial distribution, sale and use cycles. To date, the products have primarily been puddings or gels and have not included foams, particularly not non-dairy foams.
Non-dairy foams are particularly desirable and versatile as such formulations would be tolerant to low pH conditions. Acid-tolerant foams are useful for making acidic foamed desserts such as a fruit-flavored mousse and/or useful as a topping on an acidic gel, such as a fruit-flavored gelatin.